Heartstrings
"Are you okay?" "I'm fine. Just a little heartbroken." "I told you he was dangerous!" "And he told me he would never hurt me." The Blurb Morningcloud was a hopeless dreamer. But she believed in a world where peace was abundent. But the war-stricken Clan she lived with could never see the light she hoped for. With her mother dying, and her father dead, Morningcloud begins to lose all hope in FlameClan. But when a bit of love flies into her life, she feels herself flying, unable to fall. Of course, that's up until she's convicted for murder and all. Prologue "Rainstar! Admit defeat! ScorchClan is invincible!" "Never Eaglestar! FlameClan will fight till our last warrior dies!" The two leader stared at each other, sparks flying through their eyes. "You think you can beat us?" Eaglestar cackled. "Look at your puny warriors! They could never lay a claw on ScorchClan!" Rainstar growled. "You fight like rouges. Because that's all ScorchClan is! FlameClan is full of honour and justice! We will not foolishly act, the way you lead your warriors." Eaglestar unsheathed his claws. "We will destroy the weakness your Clan is. Then ScorchClan will be the most powerful Clan in the forest!" Rainstar nearly leaped forward, but was held back by her deputy. The pouring rain around the two Clans began to get heavier, and lightning struck in the distance. "FlameClan will never surrender! Be sure of that Eaglestar!" Cried the gray leader. Then both Clans turned around, heading back to camp to escape the storm. Blueshadow, the FlameClan deputy lingered behind. She was nervous about the battle, and who would die. She looked back, catching the eye of the ScorchClan deputy, Owlwings. For a moment, they held the other's gaze. I'm sorry it has to be this way, ''Blueshadow thought. ''But I'll always love you, no matter what. The nod she received from Owlwings confirmed that he understood. Then, the two turned away from each other, walking home, and away from the one thing they cared about. ~ "FlameClan will win this war! ScorchClan may have started, but we will finish it!" Cats cheered around her, and the gray she-cat's smug face became devious. "We will destroy them, and FlameClan will be victorious!" Nervously, Blueshadow mewed, "Must we kill them all? Surely StarClan would want us to show some mercy." Rainstar brushed off her deputy's words. "Some can be our prisoners. We are a Clan of honour, but we are also a Clan that does not forget." Blueshadow's thoughts flew to Owlwings. As the deputy of ScorchClan, he was in danger. What am I going to do? She thought, nerves creeping in. She was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard, "Fernwhisker has kitted!" The blueish gray she-cat leaped down, and walked into the nursery. Two tiny kits sucked from a calico she-cat. Fernwhisker purred. "Mapleclaw would have been so proud of them." She whispered, the echo of her mate flying through the breeze. "Have you named them?" Blueshadow mewed. Fernwhisker nodded. "The russet tom is Maplekit, after his father." Blueshadow purred. "What about the she-kit?" The tiny calico and white she-cat was a copy of her mother, right down to the pink nose and long whiskers. Fernwhisker looked down at her, and whispered, "Morningkit." Chapter One "From this moment on, you will be known as Morningcloud." "Frostwhisker! Maplepelt! Morningcloud!" My sister purred. "FlameClan has more warriors! We'll surely beat those ScorchClan rouges!" I nodded. "Of course we will." As we were congradulated by the Clan, I took a look at Frostwhisker. While she wasn't really my sister, she may as well have been. My mother adopted her when we were really little. According to her, Blueshadow found her out in the woods, alone. We don't talk about that, but everyone in the Clan knows. Fernwhisker trots over, and brushes against me, "I'm so proud of you. Look what warriors my kits have become!" Maplepelt nodded, his green eyes sparkling, "We can defeat ScorchClan, and finally, FlameClan will have the respect it deserves!" I looked away from my brother, searching for Frostwhisker again. Turns out, she was chatting with her mentor, Blueshadow. Something always struck me as odd, about them. For some reason, they shared the same, deep blue eyes. Seeing me, Frostwhisker turned, and mewed, "Hey Morningcloud!" I flicked my tail in response, keeping an eye on one cat, who was still deep in the crowd. Frostwhisker caught my gaze, and laughed lightly. Bidding a goodbye to Blueshadow, she padded over to me. "Are you really-" She cut herself off as I nodded. Frostwhisker shook her head, "I don't know why. Does Stormfoot even know you exist?" "I don't know." I admitted, "I'm just... I can't stop thinking about him." My sister sighed, "Okay, whatever. Just don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart." I could say the same with you and Thunderheart, but you don't hear me complaining. ~ That night, the three of us sat vigil, quietly reflecting on ourselves. Though I had never met my father, he was reflected clearly in Maplepelt. Fernwhisker could never really hide how much they resembled each other. Frostwhisker looked nothing like the rest of my family, but, that wasn't really important. She was my sister, if not by blood, than by spirit. But it was not all to go as we planned, as everything was about to be thrown out of place. Just as the sun began to rise, a young cat dragged himself into the camp. I stood up, my fur bristling in alarm. My brother broke the vigil by hissing, "Who are you? And what are you doing in our camp?" Frostwhisker held him back, as I took another look at him. This tom was very young; hardly six moons. His black fur was covered in dried blood, and he looked hardly alive. I ran over, trying to help him up, but his yellow eyes were weak. "It's going to be okay." I whispered, "Just tell me what happened to you." The tom croaked, "They-they got me." "Who got you?" I asked, trying to be gentle. "They did. ScorchClan. They-they thought I was one of you. There's not much time. ScorchClan is-" He fainted, and Frostwhisker quickly ran to wake up our medicine cat. While Blossomheart tried, the tom died, without ever revealing anything else. All we knew was that ScorchClan had nearly killed him. We buried him, but still had no idea what had happened to the tom. Why was he even near ScorchClan in the first place? And how stupid would they have to be, to mistake him for us? And then there was Blueshadow, who was oddly distraught at the discovery. She seemed so hurt, that they would dare fight a kit. But something bothered me, from that moment, and up until everything else unraveled. Who is that cat, and what is ScorchClan planning to do to us? Chapter Two "Attention FlameClan!" I dropped my hunt on the fresh-kill pile, and scampered over to where Rainstar had called the meeting. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Coming Soon Category:Discontinued